


Grounded

by LadyVader



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: (sort of), Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Loki is 17 Thor is 18, M/M, Sibling Incest, Step-Sibling Incest, basically however you choose to read it, can be read as:, hungover sweaty schmoopy smut, my hormones made me write this, technically Loki is underage but there's only months in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVader/pseuds/LadyVader
Summary: "Turning, Frigga gave Loki a tight smile.'You are -- of course -- grounded as well,' she informed him airily, 'For at least a week. I don’t know what possessed you to lie for Thor, but it was nice to see you standing up for your brother rather than at each other’s throats for once.'"Loki waits for Thor to wake up after breaking curfew and getting drunk off his face, and wonders just how much he recalls of the night before.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Thor/Loki
Comments: 27
Kudos: 157





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Many Thanks to Maharlika for both inspiring me into random ficcage and for then also betaing the ensuing smut <3
> 
> (also please don't judge me, my hormones yanked me right out of a fic I was deeply entrenched in to write this shamelessness)

**Grounded:**

It was barely noon, and already the house was thick with heat.

Loki’s mum had gone through the house before breakfast, flinging open doors and windows to allow for what feeble breeze there was. The ceiling fans whirred and spun the warm air around as best they could, but despite it all, their home was stiflingly hot.

Frigga crossed her arms and sighed, looking unhappily into the dark pit that was Thor’s bedroom.

"I can’t wait any longer. I’m likely going to be late as it is now, but clearly, Thor’s body feels he needs the rest to help him purge his system and -- as much as I’m certain your brother’s hangover is going to be punishment enough -- I’m not going to make it worse by waking him before he’s ready. He still has school tomorrow after all."

Turning, Frigga gave Loki a tight smile.

"I’d be surprised if he’s awake before I’m back, going by the look of him, but if he _does_ drag himself back towards consciousness, you can tell him his car, phone and Wi-Fi privileges are revoked and that he’s grounded until I say otherwise."

She hurried away down the stairs, and Loki followed, his stomach twisting uneasily as he caught up to her just by the front door, watching as she picked up her keys and then his and Thor’s for good measure.

" _You_ are -- of course -- grounded as well," she informed him airily, "For at least a week. I don’t know what possessed you to lie for Thor, but it was nice to see you standing up for your brother rather than at each other’s throats for once."

Loki dropped his eyes and focused carefully on looking strained versus eager for her to leave.

"And… _my_ phone privileges?"

His mother paused midway through the door and gave him a fond look.

"Well, this is unofficial until I talk to your father later -- he was _very_ angry this morning, after all -- but you were only attempting to cover for Thor. You didn’t actually break the rules yourself, so your privileges are unchanged at least until dinner. Now, I should be back by 3 if I’m lucky but, if your father gets home from golf early, try to not gang up on Thor too much, okay?"

With a quickly blown kiss, and a jasmine and sandalwood-scented wave, Frigga whirled out into the summer heat and left Loki standing alone in the hallway.

_The Hallway._

Loki let out a short, wavering breath and swallowed, tempted to press his shoulders up against the wall, a burst of memories sizzling behind his eyes as he turned and trotted back up the staircase.

He’d meant to go to his own room and wait -- _really, he had_ \-- but as he rounded the corner to his bedroom, a soft groan drifted from across the hall.

Loki froze.

He’d both craved and feared this moment from the moment he’d opened his eyes that morning.

He continued his steady pace to his bedroom just long enough to snag two bottles of water from the mini-fridge by his bed, turning back to stride swiftly into Thor’s room before he could change his mind.

Loki placed a water on Thor’s bedside table with a soft thud, flinching slightly as Thor rolled fully onto his back, his brow scrunching as he let out another quiet groan before falling quiet once more.

Shivering despite the heat, Loki retreated on fleet, nervous feet, leaning his shoulder against Thor’s door jamb and settled himself in to wait.

He let himself look, not making excuses for it, simply letting his eyes travel up from where Thor’s legs lay tangled amongst his bedding despite the airless heat of the darkened room, over his sweat sheened body to where his blond hair spilled over his pillow.

Thor frowned again in his sleep, the hair at his brow and temples dark with gathering sweat, and Loki remembered what their mother had said about Thor’s hangover.

He leaned in and clicked the switch that would set the ceiling fan in motion, wincing again as Thor made a humming noise in time with the blades.

Loki took a nervous gulp of his drink.

It was a strong possibility that Thor might wake up angry, his furrowed brow suggesting a nasty headache was likely already hammering at his skull.

Turning, Loki nipped quickly to their parents’ bathroom and retrieved two painkillers with fingers that shook only slightly as he raced back across the landing.

Thor might not remember what had happened the night before, but the camera hadn’t just caught Thor’s drunken rebellion (returning home a whole two hours after curfew, utterly off his face, naturally) but also Loki letting him in when it became clear that he couldn’t get past the alarm.

He couldn’t be angry with Loki, surely? Not when he’d helped him, not when Loki was in trouble himself for lying, for covering for Thor?

After all, Thor had been the one who --

Thor groaned loudly, cringing away from the sound as he raised both hands to cradle his forehead, making a small pitiful noise into his palms.

Swallowing, Loki moved closer to him, settling just at the edge of Thor’s mattress and speaking gently,

"Mum said you wouldn’t feel good," Loki twisted the cap off his own water, looking back up to find Thor gazing dazedly up at him. "You should drink this and take these, you’ll feel better for it."

Easing himself up onto an elbow, and looking slightly green about the gills at the movement, Thor carefully took the pills, followed by several long -- if _hesitant --_ swallows of water, before laying back down again.

He shut his eyes, his breathing going from strained to long and deep within moments, and Loki wondered if he’d fallen back to sleep.

He sat for a minute or so longer, unwilling to disrupt Thor by disturbing the mattress, focussing on the stripes of light sneaking past the blinds to stretch threateningly across the floor, reaching for the bed.

It took Loki a moment to realise that Thor’s breathing wasn’t quite as slow as he’d thought, and he looked up to find Thor’s eyes on him, twice as blue as usual in his bloodshot sclera.

Loki swallowed.

"Do... do you want some more water?" He asked, ignoring how his voice cracked and squeaked in the middle. "I think most of the problem with hangovers is the dehydration, so...?"

Thor nodded slowly and held out a hand.

Loki passed him his own bottle again and ignored the little voice that kept pointing out that Thor had his own, just inches away.

"Are --" Thor cut himself off to clear his throat, wincing and taking a gulp of water, slim rivets escaping the corners of his mouth to drift down over his jaw and wet the pillow. "Are the parents already out for the day?"

Loki nodded.

"Yeah, you slept through breakfast, and it’s just lunchtime now, they uh... they know you were drunk. I’m sorry." Thor’s eyes drifted back shut as he drank more, drowning the low, defeated noise that rose up at the news. "I didn’t say a word about Stark’s party, I swear. It’s just they only got in an hour after you did," Loki’s breath caught audibly in his throat but he pushed on, "And it turns out there’s a parental control feature on the alarm -- tracks when we use our codes, going in _and_ out, which is bullshit -- but it meant that they could see you’d been out late."

Thor emptied the bottle and sighed, still keeping his eyes shut.

"So, how grounded am I?"

Stealing Thor’s bottle from the nightstand, Loki twisted the cap off and took a quick, nervous swallow, purely to delay having to speak.

"Uh, I think _forever_ was the word Mum used… the thing _is_ , though," he croaked despite the water, "that you apparently triggered the camera feature."

Thor’s eyes flew open, a raw sound of shock strangling at the back of his throat, and Loki felt like he had the answer to a question he’d been nowhere near being able to ask. His stomach dropped.

"It’s uhh, it’s _outside_. For the front door? Y’know in case of attempted break-ins, or someone tampering with the alarm or... y’know, watching you pour yourself out of the Uber and stagger your way up to the door where they then watched you fail to type out _your own birth date_ nine times in a row."

Thor cringed, bringing his hands up to cover his face. He somehow managed to strike himself right on his brow ridge with the heel of one hand, yelping and cringing away from it in turn.

Loki folded his lips inwards, tempted to smile for the first time that day, forcing himself to overlook the casualties of Thor’s first hangover as he leaned closer to rub fingers made cool and damp from the bottle against Thor’s reddening, scrunched up brow.

"Careful, _careful..."_ he whispered as he might to a frightened horse, continuing to rub gentle circles against Thor’s forehead as he dropped his hands away, whining softly under Loki’s ministrations.

After another minute of Loki ruthlessly ignoring the screaming voice inside him, he pulled his hands away.

"Any better?"

Thor opened his eyes and nodded again, his expression sombre.

"Did they see you let me in then?"

Lifting a shoulder in an elegant shrug that he’d only ever practised in front of his mirror before now, Loki dropped his gaze.

"They asked me outright, didn’t tell me about the alarm or anything, so I didn’t know about the parental controls. I… I’d already told them you’d been home since nine-thirty."

“You covered for me?”

“I tried.”

Thor’s eyes -- usually an almost preternaturally bright blue as it was -- seemed to burn through Loki until he was staring at Loki’s very bones.

“Are you in trouble?”

Thor’s voice was gravelly, and Loki wasn’t sure if he was annoyed with him or their parents, shrugging again and fiddling with the label of his water bottle as he answered quietly, “I’m grounded too.”

A frustrated growl forced its way from between Thor’s tightly clenched teeth, his hands up over his eyes again.

“ _Fuck_ , Lo, you must -- that is -- I mean… I’m sorry,” he muttered thickly, “I’m _so sorry_ about all of this.”

“All of it?” Loki breathed the words before he could prevent them, and found himself immediately pinned in place by Thor’s eyes, just as he had the night before.

“ _No_ ,” Thor ground out helplessly, “ _not_ all of it.”

++

_“Ahh, here you are!” Thor stumbled past Loki to collide with the wall, bracing himself there as Loki rolled his eyes and swore quietly, swinging the front door shut behind Thor’s drunk arse and struggling to re-arm the alarm._

_“Yes, here I am, exactly where YOU were supposed to be, you idiot! Get up to bed with you, you’re lucky they’re not home already, or you’d be grounded until you leave for sodding college!”_

_Thor turned slowly, his limbs seeming sluggish against the wall as he braced his palms against the cool surface to steer himself around, staring at Loki with large baleful eyes._

_“Sodding college,” he agreed weakly, his expression so bleak for a moment that Loki wondered if he was about to be sick, or cry about the momentousness of graduating or something else equally hideous._

_“C’mon Valedictorian, let’s get you upstairs,” he sighed, the standard longing and fury battling in him at just the sight of Thor, sick all the way to his marrow of missing him, pushed away in favour of his teammates and insipid girlfriends._

_“You take such good care of me,” Thor said softly, and Loki pulled a face -- having put a lot of effort into tormenting Thor for his callous perfidy these past few years -- startling as Thor reached out to cup Loki’s throat the way he’d always used to. “Don’t roll your eyes, you do, you always have. No one loves me like you do, Lo.”_

_Loki wanted to scoff, to push Thor away and mock him soundly, but Thor’s eyes were no longer unhappy so much as they were_ unyielding.

_“I love you so much,” he whispered, and Loki held very still, rigid with the fear of being mocked as Thor continued, “I’ve pushed you away and run as far as I could from it, but you’re everywhere I am, everywhere I go, even when you’re not because I’m thinking about you, wishing you were there and now I’m just supposed to LEAVE? To go away and leave you here? I can’t, I can’t do it, Lo. I WON’T.”_

Lo.

_Loki couldn’t remember the last time Thor had used his old pet name for him._

_He sighed._

_“You’re drunk, Thor. You won’t feel anything as melancholy about leaving me when you’re sober, you’ll go right back to not wanting me around, I guarantee it. I -- OH,”_

_Loki found himself with his back against the wall, his toes skittering madly for purchase against the floor as Thor held him in an iron grip, his hands cutting off the blood flow to Loki’s upper arms as he fixed him in place, crushed between the wall at his back and Thor pressed tight all down his front._

_“I ALWAYS want you around, Lo. I always WANT you, that’s the fucking problem.”_

_Loki opened his mouth to tell Thor that the last three years had been a rather shitty example were that the case, and -- rather than angry words spilling acidly past his lips -- Loki abruptly found that Thor’s tongue was in his mouth._

_He went perfectly still, letting Thor take his weight -- a broad thigh sliding between his to better support him as Thor’s hands squeezed eagerly at his narrow biceps -- every last fibre of his being focused on the sensation of Thor’s tongue licking its way past his lips._

_He should have pushed him away._

_He would have been justified in punching him._

_He certainly should have been horrified -- if not utterly revolted -- by something Loki had always known to be_ wrong _… but if he’d been unable to convince himself that loving his glorious sun god of a big brother was repulsive when he’d first come into his fist at 13, whimpering Thor’s name into his pillows, then he certainly wasn’t going to start now that Thor was enthusiastically tongue-fucking his mouth._

_Loki struggled just hard enough to get his hands free, hooking his arms over and around Thor’s shoulders and hopping UP._

_Thor staggered slightly as Loki wound his legs about Thor’s waist, before groaning with wholehearted appreciation into Loki’s mouth, nipping at his lower lip as he dropped his grip from Loki’s arms to squeeze thrillingly at his ass._

_“I want you,” Thor hissed, rolling his pelvis into the cradle of Loki’s hips, “Want you so fucking much, all the fucking time, Lo…”_

_“You want me?” Loki was done with being the last person in Thor’s life to receive so much as a crumb of attention, done with always longing but never getting, “Fucking_ take me _then!”_

_Thor practically snarled against his mouth at his words and proceeded to attempt to_ consume _him._

_Loki hadn’t known it could be this way -- so fast, so… so_ much _._

_He could barely breathe, Thor’s hips ramming him back against the wall with only Thor’s broad, greedy palms protecting him from a broken tailbone as Thor didn’t grind on him so much as attempt to dry fuck him directly through the wall._

_Loki sobbed and whimpered, jostled between Thor’s hands and the massive, gloriously hard press of his cock against Loki’s, as he bounced in Thor’s grip, trying to thrust back just as hard._

_“You’re MINE,” Thor snarled, his hips snapping forward over and over as he breathed hotly into Loki’s frantic kisses, biting back as Loki keened and jerked, his orgasm already almost upon him, close to coming faster than he’d ever been before in his life._

_“Yours,_ yours _…” Loki sobbed, nodding desperately as Thor sealed his mouth over his, swallowing Loki’s wail as he proceeded to come all over himself._

_He was aware of sliding down the wall, of gravity seizing Thor at the same time as his orgasm, taking them both down until Thor rested on his knees. He panted, groaning into Loki’s throat as he shuddered and bucked his way through the aftershocks, and Loki crooned Thor’s name into his hair._

_For a moment it felt like a glorious victory -- long overdue but delicious just the same -- and Loki was already planning to take Thor by the front of his shirt and drag him up to his room and--_

_Thor slumped forward, dropping Loki down onto his lap and jerking back with a startled snort._

_“Were… were you just_ asleep _?” Loki choked, outraged, as Thor lifted his face blearily from where it had been resting on Loki’s collarbone._

_“Hey Lo,” Thor’s head swayed atop his neck, “M’drunk I think -- is Mum home? Don... Don’t want her to see me…”_

_Loki sighed heavily and pushed himself to his feet, leaving Thor looking unsteadily up at him._

_“C’mon, you need to sober up and go to bed. I’m going to get you some water.”_

_He stepped over the wide splay of Thor’s thighs -- ignoring the mess currently sticking his boxers to his body -- and made his way to the kitchen before he could start thinking about whether or not Thor had any fucking clue whatsofuckingever of what had actually just happened between them._

_Grabbing water and a banana, Loki padded back out to the hallway, only to find it empty._

_Hands shaking where they squeezed the water bottle slightly too hard (he could feel the banana squelching irreparably between his fingers with every passing second), Loki made his way up the stairs with his stomach turning somersaults inside him._

_Thor lay face down on his bed, his expression already slack with sleep, his clothes scattered across the floor, leaving him in just his socks and boxers._

_By the time Odin and Frigga had come home, Loki had laid Thor’s clothes across his chair, dumped his socks in his laundry hamper, and had dejectedly slunk off to bed, forced to wait until the morning to understand exactly what it was that had happened between them._

++

“ _No_ ,” Thor ground out helplessly, “ _not_ all of it.”

A large hand shot out before the wave of relief had finished cresting over Loki, and he found himself hauled atop Thor, long thick fingers curling about his nape as Thor slammed their mouths together.

Thor pressed his fingers tight to the jut of Loki’s hip bone, squeezing hard enough to leave fingerprint-shaped bruises on his skin as Loki all but sobbed with triumph.

Growling, Thor rolled suddenly, dragging Loki over and then under him, trapping him between his sweaty body and the damp sheets beneath him. The sour tang of alcohol still clung to Thor’s skin, and Loki found himself scrabbling at Thor’s back, loving the dirty realness of it, trying to drag him closer, wanting _all_ of him, filthy from sweat, sleep and their swift, illicit grinding session the night before.

But Thor had frozen, and Loki panicked momentarily, pulling back to beg Thor not to hate him, even if they couldn’t have this -- _and WHY couldn’t they have this? For fucks sake couldn’t Loki ever have what he wanted, just for ONCE?_ \-- they were still brothers, after all. He couldn’t just cast him aside and…

Loki tipped his head to the side, biting his lip as he watched the colour flow slowly back into Thor’s suddenly all too pale (and slightly clammy looking) complexion.

“You okay?” he whispered, his eyes on Thor’s, clenched tightly shut as Thor trembled and took quick, shallow breaths through his nose.

Thor nodded once, slow and careful as he blew out a long breath through pursed yet shaking lips.

“I think so… I just got really dizzy turning over, thought I… thought I was going to…”

“You going to be sick on me, brother?”

Thor opened his eyes, glaring mildly down at Loki’s mock put-upon expression.

“ _No_ , alright? I just… need to take it _easy_ , okay? No more rolling around.”

“Got it,” Loki nodded. “Nothing overly strenuous. No fucking me through the mattress this time.”

Thor’s glare simmered down into something molten, hot and heavy where it settled over Loki’s skin.

“Not _this_ time,” he agreed hoarsely, and Loki shifted impatiently.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” he breathed, and Thor’s pale face was abruptly suffused with ruddy colour, heat spreading from his eyes to his cheeks as he groaned and dove down to seize Loki’s mouth with his own once more.

Thor bullied his way between Loki’s knees, bucking down hard against his already stiffening dick. Loki cried out, his ankles crossing behind Thor’s ribs as he flung his thighs wide in welcome, sobbing Thor’s name even as he pressed his face to Thor’s neck to lick at the salty rasp of his stubble.

“I’m sorry,” Thor ground out, biting a line of fierce kisses across Loki’s jaw.

“It’s okay,” Loki purred, basking in the sweltering heat of their joint need and arched under him invitingly, eager for more of Thor’s weight pressed on top of him. “You can make it up to me when you’re feeling better.”

“No, I…” Thor paused, panting against the long line of Loki’s throat before groaning and biting, quick and hard, “I’m sorry I’m like this.”

“Wh… _whuh_ ?” Loki strained upwards, digging his heels into the meat of Thor’s gorgeous ass, trying desperately to get friction from any part of Thor he could reach. “Sorry _why_?”

“Because you’re not supposed to want to _fuck_ your brother.”

Loki sank angry fingers into the messy knot of Thor’s hair and yanked his head up, twisting his hand to watch Thor wince, his eyes watering as Loki worked to clearly enunciate past the hiss he knew was spilling from him.

“Don’t you _dare_ tell me what I’m _supposed_ to want, _brother_!”

Thor blinked rapidly, smiling for all his eyes looked abruptly wet.

“Somehow in all of this, I think I sort of missed that you kissing me back and not calling me a sick fuck might mean you want me too?”

Loki let his lips twist into a small smile, for all he retained his tight grip at Thor’s crown.

“Seems that way,” he said softly, and Thor groaned, dropping down despite Loki’s hand in his hair to hide his face again, breathing quickly, damply into the hollow of Loki’s throat.

“Hated myself for so long, Lo,” he muttered thickly, rolling his hips slowly and steadily, the rhythm of it oddly hypnotic as Loki let himself be rocked, his eyes slipping shut as he let Thor’s words wash over him. “Got to high school, left you behind and realised I wasn’t supposed to miss you like I did, wasn’t supposed to talk about you more than Steve talked about Peggy. I was so _lost_ , Lo.”

“You knew you wanted me since you started high school? Since you were 14?”

Thor sagged, unmoving atop Loki, burrowing closer, his arms between Loki’s back and the bed, crushing him as close to Thor as he could get.

“From your 13th birthday party… you remember fighting me on the floor? I was trying to steal the card back that I wrote you, cos you were going to read it out to your guests, and I was embarrassed, and I stormed off? I wasn’t embarrassed by the words, so much as I was horrified by getting turned on by the feel of my baby brother squirming around under me. Had to jerk off twice before I could come back to watch you cut the cake.”

Loki swallowed past the blood rushing in his ears, pinching Thor’s side _hard_ as a delaying tactic as much as to give him a chance to avenge himself.

“There’s not even a year between us you _dick_ , for the last time, I’m not your baby anything!”

Thor lifted his head, wincing still but smiling down at Loki with the same shit-eating grin he’d always used to taunt him in the past, the smugness tempered significantly by the heat in his eyes.

“Says you,” he breathed, and kissed Loki, hard and hot, and Loki heard something annoyingly mewl-like slip past his lips as Thor nipped at them, growling softly, “you’re my baby brother, you’re _my_ Loki, you’re _mine_ , Loki, you’re fucking _mine_ , you hear me?”

“C-Christmas!” Loki burst out as Thor began thrusting against him once again, pausing to blink down at Loki in confusion. Loki wet his lip, trying to hold back how hard he was panting, how every cell of his body was trying to strain its way up to Thor. “Same year, just before you turned 14… you came through to wake me early that Christmas, came to wake me so we could sneak downstairs, but all I saw was your shoulders over me in the dark as you leaned down to whisper to me, saying my name to wake me up but I was already wide awake, somehow dreaming you’d been about to kiss me.”

He whined as Thor resumed, jostling him against the mattress with short, almost violent jerks of his hips, his eyes gleaming wetly even as he pounded down against Loki. “It was all I thought of all day long, stayed up half the night -- even though you woke me at the arse crack of dawn -- just getting myself off over and over, crying your name into my pillows and fantasising about what I’d want to happen if you somehow heard me.”

“I wish I _had_ heard you,” Thor gasped, “I would have been awake, spent every night lying awake thinking of those pyjamas you’d worn downstairs, how they clung to your backside… I would have been laying here biting my hand to keep from howling your name into it, thinking about tonguing your hole open for me.”

Something like a shriek tore its way up from Loki’s throat in both fervent approval and sharp regret, and he twisted and pushed up all at once to fling Thor over onto his back, Loki’s knees planted wide on either side of him, his palms braced where Thor blinked dizzily up at him from his pillow.

“You _should_ have,” Loki hissed, setting his ass against the thick ridge of Thor’s cock, rolling his hips as though he already had it balls deep in him. “You should have made some sort of fucking move, you wilfully blind idiot! You could have had me _all this time_ instead of pushing me away and dating every insipid little _quim_ to fling themselves in your path!”

Thor finally seemed to catch up to his new position, lunging up to catch Loki’s jaw in the spread of one wide palm, the other settling heavily over Loki’s hip, encouraging the fast pace Loki had set, riding the hot press of Thor’s dick through his shorts.

“I’m sorry,” Thor grit out between his teeth, yanking Loki down as he leaned up as best he could to press their foreheads together. “I didn’t love them, not like I love you, not at _all,_ but I was so _alone,_ and I couldn’t even tell you because I knew… I knew it was _wrong_ , Lo. I thought you’d hate me, I couldn’t bear the thought of it.”

“So you pushed me away?” Loki bared his teeth, furious even as his eyes ached in sympathy with the tears shining in Thor’s eyes. “Gave me up voluntarily instead?”

“I never thought, never _dreamed_ ,” Thor choked out, pressing his lips to Loki’s as his hips jerked and stuttered under Loki’s bouncing ass, “and now I’ve finally got what I want and I have to leave? I’m just supposed to fuck off to college and leave you behind again now that we’ve finally found each other? I can’t lose you again, Loki -- I _can’t_!”

“You _won’t_ ,” Loki panted as he circled his hips faster and harder, wishing fervently that he’d had the sense to get them both naked before letting it get this far. “No matter where you go now, no matter what you do or if we can only have a few weekends together each month until I join you there, you already have this, you have me. I’m _here_ , Thor. You have me forever now, I promise.”

Thor bucked up so hard as he came that he nearly unseated Loki, and Loki writhed and wondered what it’d be like to be thrust up so high only to fall back down on the thick length again in time with Thor coming inside him.

“Next time,” Loki wheezed, wriggling delightedly against Thor as he gasped and moaned, his face pressed to Loki’s throat once more, “you do that _inside me_ , okay?”

Thor moaned, long and low, and Loki clung to Thor as the reverberations of his orgasm rolled through both of them.

Eventually, Thor lifted a sweat-soaked brow to gaze into Loki’s face in open adoration.

“Inside you,” he echoed in awestruck tones, before something sly flickered to life in his eyes, “what about now? What about _you_?”

His hand crept around from where it had been clenched tightly over Loki’s hipbone to skate down onto a long thigh, his thumb reaching back to just graze against where Loki’s erect cock distended the front of his jeans.

“What about me?” Loki smirked, leaning back and away from Thor to brace a hand behind himself, his other hand drifting over Thor’s before settling over his straining zipper. “I’m just fine.”

He slid the zip down, slowly and Thor lay back, boneless and heavy, breathing hard like the air had been punched from him.

“I mean, I’m grounded for a week, but that’s okay,” Loki said, trying to sound casual but fairly sure he sounded like he’d had a lungful of helium as he hefted his cock out -- long and flushed and _leaking everywhere_ \-- for Thor to finally see what he did to him. “ _You’re_ the one stuck here until the day they pack you off to college.”

Thor licked his lips, unable to look away even as he grimaced.

“Let’s not talk about that,” he panted, “tell me what we’re going to do while we’re grounded?”

“I suppose if I were to be _very_ kind -- and I’d have never covered for you in the first place were I not --,” Loki mused airily, like he wasn’t pumping his cock slow and tight under the heavy heat of Thor’s eyes, his arm shaking as he leaned against it, his body ablaze with nerves as much as arousal, “-- then I _suppose_ I might be open to keeping you company during those long summer days while the parents are out at work.”

Thor made a wounded noise as a long string of precome drooled its way from the tip of Loki’s prick to pool just above Thor’s navel.

“ _Loki_ ,” he choked, sounding close to coming all over again for all Loki could only feel the slightest twitch beneath him, “Loki _please_ , you have to come on me, you _have_ to come on me, okay?”

Loki’s fist slapped back against him with slightly too much force, the motion sounding slicker with every pump, the wet noise of it so delightfully filthy that Loki was hard pushed to just sit and whimper as Thor watched Loki’s cock leak all over him.

“I’ll consider it,” he managed, not quite gasping the words as he attempted to coolly lift a brow, “what are you going to do for me if I do? You already owe me for covering you after all.”

“ _Anything_ ,” Thor shot back, rocking his hips under Loki, his still half-hard dick rubbing deliciously against Loki’s backside, Thor’s abs clenching in time with his thrusts and Loki’s flying fist. “Anything you want, Lo. Just tell me what you want, and I’ll do it, I swear!”

“You gonna fuck me?” Loki slurred through his clenched teeth, and Thor nodded frantically, _desperately_ , his fingers back on Loki’s hips, rocking him as though he were helping Loki fuck his own fist. “You gonna let _me_ fuck _you_?”

“Fuck _yes_ , I will, Lo -- I want that! I want _all_ of it, all of _you_!”

Loki was so close he was practically in tears, shaking atop Thor with disbelief as much as anything else, still waiting to wake up and find he was alone in this strange, all-consuming love he’d found.

“And what about when you’re away at college? Are you going to sweet talk your roommate into letting you have the room when I come to visit?”

“I’ll fucking _pay_ them,” Thor snarled, rocking up against Loki and panting like it was his own orgasm about to crest all over his skin, “I’ll put them up at a fucking hotel for the night if it means I get to see you, I’ll spend my whole first year doing favours for anyone who asks if it means we can end up rooming together. _Fuck_ , I’ll get a job, we’ll get our own place, and we’ll be together all the time, Lo -- you and me -- that’s it, no more fucking hiding from this.”

“Fr-from?” Loki choked, his toes cramping as he clenched down against his imminent climax, holding out for the words.

Thor cupped Loki’s jaw again, his palm shaking as Loki sagged against it. Thor leaned up to pull Loki’s mouth to his. “No more hiding from how much I fucking love you, Lo.”

Loki spasmed forward, his arm braced on Thor’s shoulders then as he sobbed and came all over Thor’s chest, shuddering as the thick pulses caught on the ripples of Thor’s clenching abdominal muscles, sticky drops clinging to the pink points of his nipples.

“I love you,” Loki whined, almost giddy enough for a second orgasm at just being free to say it, “I fucking _love_ you, you bloody oaf.”

Thor caught Loki’s mouth with his own, and for several long, euphoric minutes Loki was only really aware of the dizzying sensation of Thor stealing his breath from his lips, each of them panting and swaying by the time Thor leaned back.

Drawing a long, thick finger through the ribbons of come dripping down his chest, Thor lifted a sticky digit up to pop in his mouth and let out a sound Loki would have associated with finding an oasis in the middle of the desert.

“You like?” Loki purred, noting again the renewed ridge of jerking heat pressed up against his asscheeks, smirking as Thor nodded blissfully, low-lidded and seemingly drunk again, just with that one taste of Loki.

“Well then,” Loki swung his legs over and down, dismounting as though Thor had been a thoroughbred he’d needed to break in, “you’d best get a move on. Mum will be home in a few hours, and that doesn’t leave us much time for you to jump into the shower and have me come in your mouth, now does it?”

Thor swung himself up and off the bed, staggering slightly as his blood reallocated itself to places other than his cock.

“And… and… can I put my tongue inside you? _Please_? I’ve dreamed about it for so long, Lo?”

Loki pressed himself up on tiptoes to kiss Thor long and lazily, exulting in the tight grip of Thor’s fingers clenched tight on his ass.

“I’m sure we can work something out,” he crooned, and let Thor lead him eagerly to the bathroom.

They finally had what they’d each wanted for far too long, and the future lay out bright and full of possibilities before them, a quick shower and a year apart for college was nothing more than a pebble in their path.

He’d let Thor eat him out right up until their parents got home if he wanted to, they had more than enough time to get around to the rest of it.

**Fin.**


End file.
